


The Lost Girl

by Darkangel1214



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-23 23:36:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9687464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkangel1214/pseuds/Darkangel1214
Summary: Sara al Ghul has trained since she was child for only one thing, to kill. She’s traveled the world assassinating those who they were hired to kill. She never questioned her orders; this was the only life she knew. During a hit in Central City she crosses paths with a thief, that brings her out of the darkness, but it would be the hit on a lawyer in Star City named Dinah Lance that would change her life forever.





	1. Chapter 1

She crept quietly through the second floor of the mansion, carefully taking everything in as she passed. His home was as opulent and flamboyant as he was. There was a large floor to ceiling mirror of dark varnished wood mounted on the east wall. She imagined he’d gaze at his image as passed it every morning. There were at least seven bedrooms in the house, excessive for one person, she thought. She had entered the home through balcony that led to a small room that he used as storage for cleaning supplies. Otherwise a room he didn’t care about and didn’t put any security on. 

She kept walking when she suddenly stopped. Someone was moving around in the master bedroom. Impossible, this man had almost addictive quality to his routine. He always did everything in exactly the same way each day. He never deviated from it since she’d watched him for the past week. He should be in a deep sleep right now. 

The door to the parlor of his bedroom was open, which raised another alarm in her head. Flattened against the wall, she peeked around the corner and scanned the room. The door to his bedroom was closed, her eyes glanced around the extravagant room with a white marble floor, and it was filled with priceless paintings, jewels and artifacts. It was more of a museum then a bedroom. She saw a man moving around the room sticking some jewels into a bag on his shoulder. He spun around and pointed a strange looking gun at her. 

Sara al Ghul was surprised; no one has ever known she was there until she wanted it known. This man however was very aware of his surroundings. 

As he carefully placed the priceless emerald in his bag he felt a presence in the room with him. He pulled out his gun and turned around to see a ninja standing in the door way, a petite ninja, most likely a woman. He sighed; he never understood the need to dress up in a costume to rob people. A good thief was in and out without being seen, so wearing a special outfit was pointless. “I was here first” he said in a menaced whisper. 

“I’m not here for this, I’m here for him” she replied with nodding her head towards the door. He turned around and looked at the bedroom door of the owner of the house. A ninja assassin, not a ninja thief, interesting he thought. He lowered his gun. “He’s all yours” he said with a small smile. She nodded her head towards him and silently made her way towards the door. 

Leonard Snart holstered his gun and pulled the bag more securely over his shoulder and watched her stand in front of the door studying the hinges before slowly opening it and slipping inside. He wasn’t expecting to run into anyone, especially not someone sent to kill the guy he was robbing. He didn’t care so much about the killing; he was intrigued by the ninja. Not much intrigued him anymore. He smiled, turned around a walked away with his take. 

The man was sleeping on his massive four poster cherry wood bed. She stood above him, slipping the knife out from her wrist, even evil looks peaceful when they sleep she thought as she stared down at him. In a quick precise movement she sliced the knife across his throat. 

She quietly made her way back out of the house the way she came in. When she slid down the drainage pipe she saw the thief leaning against the wall. “I was going to get in that way, but figured why make it more difficult” he said as she landed softly on the ground. She stared at him, the moonlight illuminating the bluest eyes he’d ever seen. He couldn’t see the rest of her face, her eyes were enough to draw him in. 

“You went in the side entrance of the servant quarters” she replied. 

“Easy lock to pick and no scaling walls” he smirked at her. He didn’t know why he stayed, he should’ve just left with the jewels but he wanted to see the ninja again. He never met a real live ninja before. “You want to get a drink?” Her eyes squinted at him. “To celebrate…successful heist…successful hit” 

“Okay” she replied surprising him. “There’s a bar down the block, it’s a real dive but we’ll left alone” 

She nodded. “Give me 15 minutes, I think showing up like this would draw attention.” 

As he was sitting a booth in the corner of the bar facing the door, he was going over in his head what possessed him do this. He’d never asked out a stranger before. That wasn’t his style. Being with people wasn’t something he typically sought out, sure he’d bedded people when felt like it but that was it. There was something about this mysterious woman that made him want to get to know her. Sure meeting a ninja assassin was interesting, but there was something more. 

The bell above the door jingled as the door opened. A woman walked in wearing black combat boots, tight jeans and a motorcycle jacket. She had a baseball cap on her head with her blond hair cascading loosely down her shoulders. He knew it was her, even dressed down she was woman that commanded a room when she entered. She was prompt another thing he liked. 

When she was changing into her street clothes, Sara wondered why she had said yes to the thief. She preferred women, but did date men when she was attracted to them. However this was just some thief that interrupted her assignment. He knew she was there and that was new, she prided herself on being a shadow, a ghost. He had still felt her presence. When she looked into his eyes she saw a cold intelligence that she didn’t see in many thieves. He interested her, that’s why she showed up at the bar. She saw him in the corner, walked over and slid into the booth. He signaled the waiter over to take her order. They sat in silence until the waiter brought her beer. She didn’t fill the silence with mindless chatter, another thing he liked. 

“To us” he said and they clinked their bottles. “Do you work in Central City often?” he asked then grimaced. “And that sounds like a pick up line”. He usually wasn’t this bad at this. Something about this woman was flustering him. 

She smiled. “No, this is my first time here. I mostly operate in South America and Europe”. Why was she telling him that? He knew what she was, that didn’t mean she needed to tell him everything. “So, what’s thieving like in Central City?” she asked taking a sip of her beer. 

“It’s not bad, or wasn’t. Recently we got ourselves a hero. Calls himself the Flash” He said through gritted teeth and took a long swig of his beer. 

“The Flash” she replied incredulously. 

“He runs really fast” he said as his only explanation of the name. It was too ridiculous for more thought on the subject. He’d find a way to stop the Flash and bring crime back to the city. “How does one join a…team…”

“A league” she interrupted

He nodded and smiled, “A league of assassins?” 

“I was born into it. It’s the only life I’ve ever known.” She replied, she brought the beer up to her lips to stop talking. It was too easy to talk to him and tell him things she shouldn’t. 

He took another sip of beer and nodded. “You gotta name?” 

“I have many names” she started to say and watched him raise his eyebrow. She sighed and told him. “Sara” 

“Leonard” he replied with his. 

As the night wore down, he didn’t want her to leave. She had a plane to catch in a couple hours. He was working up the nerve to ask her to come to his place when she asked if he wanted to go to her hotel room. 

They barely made into the room before his lips found hers. Their mouths strained together, battling for dominance. He pushed her up against the wall near the bedroom her arms went over her head as he slid her shirt off. She wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss; she stumbled out of her shoes as they both made their way toward the bed. Needing to breathe, she broke their kiss and slowly reached up to unbutton his shirt. She met his heated gaze with her own, sliding the shirt from his shoulders. She leaned forward and laid a kiss in the middle of his chest. She gently pushed him so that he was sitting on the bed. 

Stepping back, she undid her jeans and slowly stepped out of them. Leonard pulled her forward and she moved, straddling his thighs, she wrapped her arms around his neck. Sara leaned over and kissed him behind his ear, reaching behind herself to undo her bra. She quickly tossed that aside and gasped in surprise as he suddenly stood and turned. Her back hit the mattress with a silent thud. 

Afterwards her head rested on his chest her fingers tracing a scar on his arm, a gift from his father. She didn’t pry as he didn’t seeing the many scars that lined her back. His eyes were drawn to the tattoo of a white bird on her shoulder blade. “What’s this” he asked reaching over to touch it. 

“A white canary” she replied. “That’s my name in the League. Tayr 'Abyad” It actually translated to white bird, but she used it to describe a canary. 

“What’s the significance of a canary?” 

“I don’t really know, it’s a something I’ve had in my head since I was little. Then when I was able to choose my new name, I decided to use it.” 

Lying next to her with arms behind his head he felt content, something he hadn’t felt in a long time. He felt the mattress shift as she got off the bed. He turned to side to face her and watched her put her clothes back on.n He didn’t want to sound needy, but he didn’t want her to go. “Do you think you’ll be back stateside?” 

“I don’t know” she replied. She hoped so, as much as she didn’t want to admit. She liked the thief and wouldn’t mind spending more time with him. She walked over to the bed, leaned down and kissed him. Then turned around and walked out the door. 

Tbc…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara al Ghul has trained since she was child for only one thing, to kill. She’s traveled the world assassinating those who they were hired to kill. She never questioned her orders; this was the only life she knew. During a hit in Central City she crosses paths with a thief, that brings her out of the darkness, but it would be the hit on a lawyer in Star City named Dinah Lance that would change her life forever.

**Central City**

 

The bar was loud and crowded as his crew celebrated. The heist went off without a hitch. Of course he knew it would he planned it after all. He sighed as he nursed the one beer he was drinking. He needed to find better help. These idiots were now useless to him. He let them celebrate stupidly because this was the last of the money they would be spending. His plan, his take.

Suddenly flashes of her entered his mind. He tried to shake them off. He had to stop thinking about her. The ninja assassin he met a month ago. Sometimes he could still see her ice colored eyes peeking out from her mask and feel her hands on his skin. He shook his head again, no. She gone and that was it. He downed the rest of his beer. Focus Leonard.

He wished Mick’s sentence was shorter, his partner had one more year inside Iron Heights then he would stop needing to find idiots to help him. Most jobs he could do himself, there was just sometimes when you need more hands.

The only issue was what to do with them. He contemplated that while surveying the bar. Killing them would be messy, running would make them come after him and he have to kill them anyway and turning them in would cause more of a hindrance with his next heist.

Leonard finished his beer as he made his decision, no one would miss these low lives. His next heist he could do alone.

 

**Nanda Parbat**

 

She heard someone land softly behind her, she flipped both knifes in her hands around and held them outwards and turned to face the next assailant. She lashed out with a kick that sent him flying backwards into the wall. The next attacker come at her with swinging punch; she easily dodged it and firmly grasped his hand, pulled and used the guy's momentum to flip him over her head. The guy's body thumped to the ground hard. Another one pulled out knife and held it out at her. She took her own knife and flipped it around blade facing down and got into a fighting position. He stabbed at her she dodged him without much effort. He charged her again, she stepped out of the way letting his momentum send him forward as he passed she elbowed him in the back. He got up back up and faced her down again. She dodged his attempts but he did manage to scrape her arm with the blade. She looked down at the rip in her arm and at the blood that started pooling through it.

  
She held her knife high knowing how he would counter her attack, she ran forward ready to stab downwards. As predicted his hand rose up to grab her wrist holding the knife to stop the attack. She let go of the knife, caught it below with her other hand. She aimed for his thigh, plunging it down missing his arteries. His hand went to his leg. She kicked him in the stomach sending him backwards and then sent a quick roundhouse kick to his face with an audible crack he fell to the floor.

“You were distracted, sister” Nyssa said to her as she wrapped the wound on her arm. “That is a weakness. You were lucky father did not see you.” She knew she was distracted, she was thinking about Leonard again. She only spent one night with him but she found herself missing him. She just met him and shared things with him that she didn’t share with any of her other lovers.

She noticed too late before she walked into her sister that had moved in front of her. Nyssa was one year older than her and acted like she was 10 years older. “Your mind is elsewhere, Sara” she said sternly as she followed her into her room. “You’ve been distracted since you got back from the States. Did something go wrong with mission?”  
“No, that went perfectly”

Nyssa looked at her with concern. “Did something happen afterwards?"

She could usually talk to her sisters and tell them about the men and women she met. This one felt different though. She wasn’t ready to share him. “No, I finished the kill and came home. I just haven’t been sleeping well that’s all.”

Her sister’s brow furrowed. “The nightmares?” she asked. Sara nodded that excuse would work. She had been having nightmares since she was little. She didn’t know what caused them or what they meant. They were fuzzy and out of focus, all she remembered was being terrified. “I’m sure they’ll pass like they always do. I just need to mediate more”

Nyssa bowed her head and left her room. Sara knew she didn’t believe her. She didn’t like withholding the truth from her. Being one year apart they had shared everything and had made up their own language, much to the chagrin of their eldest sister Talia.

She was getting ready to take a shower when an envelope slipped out from underneath her door. She walked over and picked it up. It was another mission. She opened it and read it

**_Lawyer, No Witnesses, Star City, Washington USA, Dinah Laurel Lance._ **

 

**Star City**

She woke up in a cold sweat, plagued by the same nightmare she’s had since childhood. The nightmare she’d never forget. Her parents didn’t blame her, but she blamed herself even though she shouldn’t. She was just kid a too. She was the older sister; she was supposed to take care of her, supposed to watch her.  
The same scene played over and over in her head. Why didn’t she just take her with to show her mother the shell she had found? Why did she just leave her there? Of course she knew the answer she was 8 not the 29 years she was now. Her 8 year old self was only thinking of the shiny sea perfect sea shell she found on the beach.

_Six year old Sara Lance disappeared while vacationing in the Canary Islands with her family._

That was the news reporter said when they returned home. Her parents were too distraught to hide it from her. They were told to return home after spending three more weeks hoping to find some kind of answers.

Dinah Laurel Lance got out of bed and went into the bathroom to splash water on her face to try to wash away the memory. It had been twenty years since her little sister’s disappearance, not a trace was found of her whereabouts or her body. She had to move on and her mind had to be clear for court today. A one Nicolas Webster could not get away with what he did to her client. She knew she faced an uphill battle; he was rich, white and an all star college athlete. The trifecta in getting away with whatever you wanted, including the date rape of two girls. She opened the trunk and placed her wig nicely on top of her outfit. The Black Canary was her alter ego. A vigilante that fought for women and made sure criminals would pay for their crimes. So she knew that even if Nicholas Webster was acquitted by the jury, he would not escape her justice.

Tbc…


	3. Ch 3

She sipped her whiskey sour as she watched the office building across the street. She pretended to be reading a book so the rest of the patrons would leave her alone. She was in an upscale bar that most of the lawyers frequented. The law firm she was watching had ordered drinks and food from the bar an hour earlier. She looked at her watch; apparently they were going to spend all night working. The Lawyer wouldn’t be dying tonight. 

The man he was going to rob decided to cancel his business trip. That meant he’d have to make a new plan but first he needed a drink. The only place near him was a waspy lawyer bar. It’ll do he thought and figured he could swipe some watches and wallets to keep his night interesting. He walked over to the bar and ordered a beer then scanned the room for his first victim. His scan was stopped short when he noticed a woman sitting in the corner. 

At that same moment Sara glanced around the bar and caught sight of his salt and pepper hair. Leonard smirked at her, grabbed his beer and walked over to her table. He sat down without asking if he could. “Of all the gin joints in all the towns in all the world, she walks into mine.” He says slyly. 

Sara smiled at him. “Casablanca” she says. “Nice, but not very original” she replied dryly with a slight smile.  
“Ouch, you wound me” he replied back with smile. 

“This also isn’t your town” she told him with a raised eyebrow. 

“Needed to lay low for a bit and figured this town is good as any” Leonard took a sip of his beer. After taking care of his crew he needed to skip town. He didn’t really know why he decided to stop in Star City. He didn’t believe in fate before but he was beginning to. “So who’s on the menu this time?”

“A lawyer” she replied finishing her drink. 

Leonard looked around the bar. “One of these fine upstanding citizens” he said looking around the bar again and looked back at her. 

Sara sighed. “No, the one I want is stuck in a never ending meeting”

Leonard nodded. “Looks like we both had our plans derailed. Whatever will we do with our time” he says as he watched a smile spread across her face  
.   
He was leaning on his elbow on the edge of the bed as he watched her walking naked around the hotel room. She reached the table where he put his gun. She was trailing her fingers along the barrel as he made his way over to her. “I’ve seen all manner of weapons, but I’ve never seen anything like this before. How does it work?”

Leonard moved closer to her and wrapped his arm around her waist, bringing her into his body while he reached out to his gun. “It contains a micro-engine” he began as he placed his hand on top of hers and moved it above the engine. “That generates a beam of subzero cold that can freeze anything on impact.”

“Did you make it?” She asked.

"Stole it" he whispered in her ear. 

“Right” she says as she leaned back into his chest as he buried his face in her shoulder and started kissing her neck. She turned around to face him. He gazed into her eyes getting lost in their glimmer, her hands slid up his back, fingers tracing his spine and molding to the muscular form of his back, he ducked his head mouth meeting hers. 

She had watched the Lawyer for a few days; the trial would start in a month she needed to be dead before then. The only routine she had was her early morning runs in the forest preserve which is where Sara was now waiting for her. Leonard had tagged along because he said he had nothing else better to do. He was on the other side of the path, the plan she had wasn’t the greatest but she didn’t have the luxury of time. When the woman ran past Leonard would run out and attack her, while she was distracted that is when she would make her move. 

She heard the footfalls and peaked around to see the Lawyer coming towards them. She nodded at Leonard. “Freeze” Leonard said over dramatically and shot a cold beam at her. With a faster reaction then Sara expected the woman ducked and the shot went wide. The woman recovered quickly and swung a roundhouse kick to knock the gun out of Leonard’s hand. They traded blows for awhile until a she aimed a quick jab to his face which he was able to duck from but he missed the back kick into his gut and fell back into a tree behind him. 

That’s when she jumped out of her hiding spot. This woman was a better fighter than she expected. She knew she had training she carried herself like a fighter. But this was something else, this was someone used to fighting. That would explain why she wasn’t afraid to run in the woods by herself. 

After kicking her attacker Dinah spun around to see a ninja standing behind her. Well this was turning out to be her strangest run yet. First she was almost frozen with a strange gun and now a ninja was standing in front of her. 

Sara glanced at Leonard who gave her an amused grin. Then she leapt at her mark with a spinning kick aimed direct at her head to test the reflexes of her opponent. She had underestimated her and she only had herself to blame. She would’ve had to hell to pay of her sisters were here. She had let herself get distracted with Leonard she was spending her nights with him instead of studying her mark. 

Though Dinah saw it coming, had been prepared for it, it was only instinct that saved her from the blow. She darted her head to the side dodged the kick by a scan half inch. With her right hand, she caught the ninja’s ankle and reversed the direction of the kick spinning the ninja onto the ground. The ninja rolled as she fell and swung her foot out and swept her legs out from under her. As she fell Dinah spun and threw her body forward and ducked her head went into a roll then leaped to her feet. 

They both got into their battle stances and looked at each other. The ninja sent a roundhouse kick out and she swiftly ducked it. Dinah stepped forward and delivered a swift kick towards her attacker’s thigh. The ninja easily sidestepped and aimed a sweep kick to the leg. When she fell forward the ninja spun around into a wheel kick nearly hitting her in the face. Dinah had never fought someone with this much skill before. Ninjas were supposed be good fighters and this was the first ninja she’d ever met. 

The rest of their fight was a frenzied whirlwind of kicks and punches. Sara was impressed, she thought only the League formed fighters with that much skill. Another kick came at her and with pinpoint accuracy, she ducked just in time. 

Her attacker still had the knife in her hand was yet to use it. She was being tested, so she would show her what she could do. When the gleaming blade of the knife came at her without hesitating she grabbed the knife-wielding arm by the wrist and bent it sharply behind her. The blade clattered to the ground. 

They went into another parry of punches and kicks. Sara lunged at her, expecting her to move away and she did, she then used her momentum to continue rolling into a graceful somersault. She snatched up the knife as she landed on her feet. Her hood had flown back during the somersault leaving only her mask covering her nose and mouth. Enough of this, Sara thought. Time to end this. She aimed a punch to the Lawyer’s face and then one to her gut in a split second combination that sent her sprawling to the ground.  
In her frenzy to protect herself from the tackle, Dinah managed to pull the mask from ninja’s face. The woman was in clear view, those blue eyes she knew them. Flashes were going through her mind and before she could even comprehend what she was seeing her mind had already figured it out and she said one word. 

“Sara?” the woman said in breathless whisper as Sara landed on top of her with her knife ready to plunge into her. 

Sara gripped the knife harder as she heard her name leave the woman’s lips. She was surprised and confused. That gave Dinah enough time to bring her knee up into her stomach, sending her flying off of her. 

Dinah looked at her would be assassin staring at her bewildered. That was her name that much she knew. No, it was impossible. She stared at her for a second longer before the woman and the man took off together. 

Dinah ran into her apartment and into her bedroom. She dropped to the floor and pulled out a wooden chest. Her heart was beating rapidly, her breathing heavy. She opened the chest and dug through the newspaper clippings of her sister’s disappearance until she found the manila folder she was looking for. She pulled it out and opened it; she went though the photos of the digital images her parents had made that showed what Sara would’ve looked like as she got older. They stopped at age 18 and that’s the one she was looking at now. 

Around her, everything was in fast-forward while she was motionless in the middle of it all. She sank to the ground as she stared at the image. That was her. That was her sister. 

Tbc…


End file.
